Somwhere in Forever
by Unawokendream
Summary: Once again...in another parallel world yet different in time...Yuna is set to be sacrificed to Sin and all the more willing to do so in her father's honour...however...will a certain blond pirate be able to change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey ppl! My second story on and it took me a while to support this idea. I wasn't so sure I would write it cuz I thought it had no originality. Another thing…I never played the game before…I just read about them and checked out sites and that's probably it. Gomen-nasai… Anyways this takes place in another lifetime and another place in another world. :D Hope u like it! Please R/R! Love to hear from the lot of you!

_The gulls cried constantly shrieking and reporting the daily sunset with its lavender and orange hues. She could taste the salty air and the fresh seaweed smell from the sea. The waves caressed sandy shores with their white frothing clouds. The wind blew softly against the few palm trees on the island making the leaves go up and then slowly down. She sighed; this is what Heaven must be. _

_Suddenly, the sky began to get darker and the air went pungent with the smell of anger. The sea wasn't so calm anymore, instead it split in half and the two divided parts swept over one another and swerved into a typhoon and headed towards her! Each blue and green eye looked into the eyes of her death. As it approached, an evil laugh began to echo in her ears. The gulls were shrieking about what was to come…" _(A/n I know I know sappy and so predictable to begin a story specially a love one..TT)

A blue and a green eye flew open and looked into the startled green Dheb-la eyes of her cousin Rikku "Aaiii…Yuna! Don't scare me like that!" Yuna sat up hastily. _The dream…it felt so real…_ She groaned and ran her hands through her silky brown hair. The morning sun coaxed her honey highlights to appear making her hair look more lustrous and smooth. Rikku put a tentative hand on Yuna's trembling shoulders. "Are you alright… Look I'm sorry cuz I just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday but you were tossing and turning…"

"It's that dream, I don't know what's wrong with me. I keep getting it over and over again. Something bad's going to happen, Rikku, something really terrible. I know it and it's going to be soon! I KNOW IT!" she broke down and sobbed as Rikku took her gently into her arms and comforted her. "It's alright cuz, you're just stressed out from ruling such a huge kingdom. With so many people to take care of I don't know just how you manage it exactly."

Rikku was right in a way, Yuna thought as she got up and walked past the white ceramic orb that stood upon the statue of Dawar, the girl who gave and gave to her beloved and received nothing (A/n That I just made up) The orb rested upon her outstretched hands that seemed to offer the shiny form to Yuna, whom paid no attention. She sighed and look at her beloved kingdom remembering at what cost that they were living.

Around nine years ago, Yuna's father, the chief necromancer and most trusted advisor had left with the prince of Arips to wipe off "Sin", the evil that threatens to wipe off their planet Karanya (A/n Just had to name the planet something…) every five years. Research says that Sin came from another dimension from another time. Whether it was the past or the present, they did not know, but they knew enough to be able to know that when Sin is in rise again, its best to put forth your best necromancer and rid it for another ten years.

Unfortunately, putting forth the necromancer meant, sacrificing him. It was twisted and cruel but it had to be done but a necromancer like Yuna's father understood his duties yet thought there might be another way. That day Yuna would never forget. It was her 7th birthday and her daddy hadn't bought her a gift. He had to leave for work that day but had promised her, as he tweaked her nose that her gift will be delivered to her.

The gift had come delivered alright, along with the great necromancer Braska's body. The dold dreary rainy day hadn't stopped her from foreshadowing the two local men and the lonesome figure with Arips' flag trudging behind two caskets. She had run up to her father to wake him up, beating him with her fists and clutching his clothes. Her young caretaker Lulu who was barely fourteen had to drag her away from the great necromancer. Only one soldier survived out of the five hundred men including her father and the prince. He bowed before her and gave her the present promised by her father. It was a large yellow sash with green vines with flowers on it. A Summoner's sash…"This was the sash of the woman whom Sin had taken over.

Summoners were extinct from long ago, The last one been the great necromancer's wife…Little Yuna bravely took it up to her room and closed the room and when all was quiet, she wept for she knew she hadn't just lost one parent…she had lost two. (A/n Kinda played around with Sin's victims and everything. Not sure if Yuna's mother had anything to do with Sin or summoning)

Rikku handed Yuna her tea. Never looking away from her large window to the kingdom, she sipped the hot liquid. Rikku shook her head sadly. _She doesn't even realize I put salt in it..._ Rikku sipped quietly and compared the Yuna known to her before the dying king of Arips crowned her Lady of Arips. Since the king had no other heir besides his son who was dead, Yuna was the only one he trusted for her father had been his most trusted man for his entire reign. And so, little Yuna became Lady Yuna of Arips, the ruler of the citizens and the sacrificial lamb for the next ten years.

"Prince Seymour of Novy asked me to marry him. " Yuna stated in a calm manner. Rikku's head whipped up, her green eyes sparkling in surprise and disgust for the man. "WHAT? But YUNA! You can't! YOU KNOW SEYMOUR IS AFTER YOUR POWERS AND —!"

"DID I SAY I SAID YES TO HIS PROPOSAL?" Yuna snapped and turned around to stare at her young and naïve cousin irritated profusely. "That means you're not going to marry him?" Rikku pearly whites began to twinkle. The Lady of Arips sighed and went back to staring at her beloved kingdom. She stared at the baker stall. How easy and simple it seemed to just be worried about who would buy your bread or not…She wished for that life right now. "I don't know…I am having trouble keeping things under control with all those recent pirate raids and—"

"No way are you going to marry that slime covered snitch-cloth. As if his heart isn't as cold already, look at those eyes of his, if that's what you call eyes. They're more like slits in a snake and they creep me out. If not for yourself, at least think about your kids, I mean who'd want to get stuck with that kind of hair-doed father? (A/n I enjoyed insulting him immensely)

"I agree." Came a third voice. "Lulu…" Yuna turned and bowed to the only other person besides the priest she bows to in respect. "How many times have I told you not to do that Yuna. It makes me feel uncomfortable and unsure of myself." "I can't help giving respect to priceless companionship and care you have given me for the past decade." Yuna smiled and stood upright again. "Yes you can… Just stop bowing to me." She laughed her exotic and sultry laugh that the other men always fell for.

Apart from being a big sister to Yuna, Lulu also trains her on becoming the Necromancer that her father was. Unlike her father, Yuna didn't believe there could be any other way to defeat Sin other than sacrificing herself, but Lulu did. That's why Lulu trains Yuna as best as she can with her knowledge of black magic. "And I'm not going to let some cheap excuse for a _man _use you so he can rule his pathetic kingdom and live up to be the sore loser he is." Lulu finished in an exasperated note. "Wow, you're moody today." Lulu usually never spoke so freely unless she was really annoyed about something.

"Yes, well we all have our moments." She clasped her hands and folded them neatly over her black jaguar furcoat. Yuna smiled at her guardian. Most people were afraid of Lulu with her exotic features and unusual gothic colouring. But Yuna has only ever seen the love and compassion in her chocolaty depths. Rikku yawned and patted her yellow gold hair that was common among the Dheb-la people as well as the green eyes that one of Yuna's were. Her mother was Dheb-lain.

Lulu and Rikku excused themselves out of their rooms to walk down to the breakfast table. Their noisy chattering could be heard (Rikku was doing most of the "chattering" while Lulu merely responded in calmly stated tones) from outside Yuna's room. Yuna smirked and turned back to the large open window. She breathed and took in the smell of the air of the busy town and took a look around the place as if it was her last year before she had to fight Sin and sacrifice. She looked over that the yellow sash her father gave her that fateful day ten years ago. The evil cold laugh echoed in her mind and she shivered. "Wish me Happy Birthday dad." She whispered to the morning sky and turned towards the ceramic orb that communicates with the rest of the world when you need to say something. And Yuna needed to give an answer to Seymour's proposal…

A/n So…whatcha think so far? I'll soon write the other chapter as soon as I figure out what Yuna's decision should be…R/R to tell me your opinion…and as always love you lots! And thanks for reading!

- _Shadowed Enragement_


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Thanks for reviewing back…umm…you guys are welcome to any suggestions or corrections to some of the mistakes I make…just so that I won't have to embarrass myself with my lack of knowledge…  Anyways…let's see what Yuna decides. Hope you guys like my decision…

Prince Seymour of Novy stormed out of his study. His piercing silver eyes were narrowed into two perfectly snake like slits matching Rikku's description. "That witch! I'll show her what happens to filthy mongrels when they say no to the Prince of Novy!" He spat out his contempt making the Novy guards cringe and flinch in fear. As the prince stomped past the two guards guarding the court room to where his throne was, the guard shook grimly at his hopeful partner. "Nope, no raise in our pay check this week either Hans." His partner grumbled.

Seymour continued to grumble and curse Yuna under his breath while he plopped down on his platinum gilded throne. The vein like marks upon his forehead seemed to darken and heighten in colour. The chief advisor beside raised a delicate white eyebrow in question towards the calligrapher. He shrugged his shoulders lost at what could have made their cool mannered master so enraged that day. The chief advisor coughed delicately. "Ahem…err...what seems to be problem my liege?"

"PROBLEM? You dare ask me what my problem is? I'll tell you what the problem is! The problem is that my father, a man married an equally royal blooded woman and ended up with me, a perfectly flawless man and gave me a kingdom that had succeeded in greatness for the past decades! Then tell me why a filthy half-blooded mongrel like that Lady Yuna, who doesn't have an ounce of royal blood, gets to rule the most powerful kingdom in all of this damn colossal Karanya?" (A/n Remember Karanya is the world they live in and it has three main kingdoms, Novy, Arips, Dheb-la, D'nakranaz and many islands) He backhanded a goblet of wine for a finish.

The page picked it up and swiftly left the room where he had no wish to see more of his master's fury. The chief advisor sighed, "She said no my liege?" "NO? HA! Not only did she say no, she had the guts to mock me by saying she wasn't good enough for me...I'll show her just wait I'll —" The old man interrupted, "Sire, instead of just sitting around and whacking goblets into the air for your rage, why not do something about it?" "Like what?" "Why don't you blackmail her into marrying you? You do have fifty prisoners from Arips locked in the dungeons and you know how protective she is of her people."

Yes, she was and because of that protectiveness she had attacked Novy two years in her plight to bring those fifty prisoners back. She hadn't succeeded since his dungeon was virtually impossible to break in but she managed to capture a hundred of _his_ men. And what was even worse, she managed to make them her _allies_ and now those insufferable men were residing in Arips with their wives and children whom took a 'vacation' to Lenais, a district near Arips. Seymour had vowed to exact revenge for that day of humiliation. However, he had another plan…eh thought as he stroked his chin.

He went over to the white orb standing upon a similar statue to the one that Yuna had. He moved a hand over the lustrous ball and cried out Lady Yuna! Soon enough, the orb began to fog and slowly cleared to show Yuna's face. She looked defiantly at Seymour. "What do you want Prince Seymour? You already have my answer…" "Oh, I know I'm very sorry to disturb such a high prestigious person" he mocked, "But I had to ask your opinion." Yuna waited narrowing her eyes. _What was he up to? _"You know that your kingdom has reached immeasurable standards…by far exceeding mine." He said the last words in a thinly veiled voice of contempt. "But…what will happen to your beloved kingdom when..." he smirked, "when Sin is destroyed?"

He would relish that face of hers forever in his mind. The fear, the uncertainty and the fact that _he _had intimidated her was priceless. "What are you getting at Seymour?" her tight controlled words were music to his ears. "Why nothing Yuna, I was just worried about your kingdom. See I would have made you a wonderful husband. Arips isn't even mine and —"

"What do you plan to do with Arips once I'm dead?" The bubble had finally burst. "Tsk…tsk…poor Yuna…the pressures of the kingdom are getting to you aren't they? Don't worry…I'll make sure to take care of your people…" he laughed "In my dungeons!" With that Seymour swished a hand over the orb again, ignoring Yuna's angry outbursts and protests. He smiled darkly as he sat upon his throne again. "Sire, what if she still refuses?" The chief advisor knew Lady Yuna was wise as much as cunning. "Then I'll have to send someone to get her won't I? And I know a certain someone who will do anything to know where their father is…" He sat twirling his pale blue bangs lightning bang.

"Ooh…the nerve of that – that pig!" Yuna burst out of her room with her long waist-length hair wrapped up in her yellow sash. "Hmm?" her Dheb-lain cousin casually looked at her cousin while playing monkey barrels. "What did Seymour say now?" she asked as she began to pick up the monkeys again with her pinkie. She wasn't surprised that a man like Seymour wouldn't be so easy to ware off. "That damn insufferable cold fish! He intends to take over Arips after I'm gone." Rikku cringed at the words and also at Yuna's unusual style of covering her hair. _She seriously needs to visit the spa one day…_ "There, there I know you still won't marry him for that."

"But what can I do?" Yuna exclaimed. "I can't have another war right now. Our economic resources will be down and we won't recover fast enough in time for me to journey and defeat Sin!" She paced the Dheb-lain carpet gifted to Yuna by Rikku's brother.

Suddenly, Rikku's eyes perked up to an idea. "I know…you know how my brother right now is the chief general to Dheb-la's army? We can ask him to give Arips protection from the Novyons?" Rikku's brother's best friend was the Sheikh himself of Dheb-la and it wouldn't be so hard to convince of that, Yuna thought. "It's not a bad idea. I think we can do it. However, I have to get Lulu's advice on this and then if everything works out, I have to get Kimhari to round up Arips' army in case Seymour tries to attack." Rikku nodded and got back to her game for she had dropped all the monkeys and had to start all again. Her small pink lips pursed and shook her head sadly. Her cousin's life was exactly like her and her game of monkey barrels.

"Well, what news do you have for me?" Seymour's tone was menacing and it wouldn't soften towards the dark and pathetic creature. His big frog like features and dirty slime covered clothes didn't help to give a better impression of him. "I-I-I have news from Arips. L-La-Lady Yuna plans to hide out in Dheb-la. An-And they also plan to ally themselves with Dheb-la so they could withstand you in case of any attack after she's done and gone with Sin. Ah…they will be leaving in three weeks." Seymour's nostrils flared. Dheb-la may not have been a big kingdom but their defences were one of the best in all of Karanya. "How do you know for sure?"

"Oh, I was staying in one of the taverns and heard some men whispering a few words. They had secretly been called to her court, hundred by hundred so they would be told a few things by her grace. I happened to perk my ears up because I always love a bit of juicy information and I knew right away it would be of importance to you. Even though I did get a few hits here and there for they saw me snooping sire." The regal prince whipped his head to face the coward before him. "You fool! You may as well have given up our position! Great now I have to work twice as fast thanks to your stupidity."

Seymour began to pace back and forth in front of his throne on the marble floors. The chief advisor sighed and asked, "Will you call upon the pirate now? You know how he thirsts for that piece of knowledge that you have." Seymour smiled, his snake-like eyes twinkling. "Yes I shall have a…bargain with him." He laughed his deep throaty laugh leaving the filthy creature shivering as he left the court. "What about my payment?" "Here." The advisor threw a few gold coins at the floor. "Now be gone with you." The pathetic creature looked at the court room one last time. As beautiful as it was, it was a brilliant contrast to its owner. The creature quietly left praying for Lady Yuna never to have to enter here as his queen…

"All hands on deck! Raise the mast Auron, we're heading towards Novy!" The tanned blond boy cut the rope and swung over to the steering wheel of the ship. "Wahoo!" he cried as he swept over the ship over his sleepy emerging crew. The boy landed on the deck with a plop, shook his spiky blond head and turned his laughing blue eyes towards his complaining crew. Wakka, his first mate and his best friend grumpily came out from his cabin. "Oye! Tidus mon why are we up so early today?"

"Haha…why Wakka? You ask why after more than five years of pirating?" Tidus glanced at the map to Novy and shouted a few more instructions to his crew. The crew quickly snapped out of their slumber and got right to work. A couple were astounded that after raiding an island near Dheb-la, their captain still had more energy left to sail and steal from another place. The men hauled the ropes and turned the mast against the east wind, where they were heading. High up near above the mast, Auron watched his best friend's boy work his wonders with the ship. _I always knew the boy would be a great one. _He indeed became great as well as feared all over Karanya.

Auron sadly shook his head. _If only Jecht were to see him now. _Tidus' father had disappeared ten years ago after he came back from the last battle with Sin. Even though, Tidus had never actually gained his father's approval, for he became a hard man after his wife died giving birth to Tidus. Auron had his suspicions as to what had happened to Tidus' father but never told Tidus in case it stopped his actions to prove himself great in the eyes of Karanya so he may be able to show his father one day. Auron went back to looking through his telescope in search of some signs of danger.

Wakka clambered over to Tidus. "But Tidus, we were supposed to go to the Monitillo Islands. Remember the beach, the Blitzball Game, the hammock —" "I know, I know but I have to go to Novy right now. That Oduagon Prince Seymour has a job for me and you know how much those royalties pay. Can you imagine all those riches? We may never have to steal again!" Tidus was set on the idea. Though he loved the action and adventure that pirating brought, he also felt bad raiding all those villages. To compensate, he always left behind a small sack of gold for each poor family but if his crew were to '_legally'_ do some work for a prince at that, maybe they won't ever have to raid a place again.

He could finally train with the professional Blitzball players and become one like his father was before he married his mother. Tidus could remember all those years in his homeland, D'nakranaz, where he used to practice with Auron when his father was away to Arips in their army. Every time his father came back, Tidus would show him what he learned, but as usual his father would say something like his Chiracoses could do better than that. (A/n Chiracoses are the Karanyan version of the Chocoboses…yeah… I know how cheap and uncreative ) However, little Tidus merely believed his words and simply tried harder.

When the annual time came for Jecht to return to D'nakranaz, (A/n I think that's Tidus' father's name…if not correct me) all Tidus received was a letter of apology for his 'disappearance' from the King of Arips who died a few months later leaving the daughter of the Necromancer as the ruler. Tidus wasn't old enough then to truly understand why his father never came back but he bore hatred towards the Arips and even though he was old enough to understand why his father never came back, he still had a grudge against them. This was one of the reasons why Arips was one of his favourite places to raid.

By two days they were on the shores of Novy. Tidus and his crew walked into the entrance of Seymour's grand castle, making a few people scream in fear. They met the guards at the door who were reluctant to let them in. The chief advisor and the calligrapher chose to host the crew at dinner. Extreme politeness and well trained mannerisms helped them to bear the rowdiness of the crew. After desserts, an announcer announced Prince Seymour.

As a prince is meant to do, Seymour entered with the all greatness and haughteur of a royal-blooded person, but it didn't help to stop the snickering and giggling from the crew when they looked at his hair. Even Auron was laughing along with them. Seymour growled and then forcedly put a smile on. "It's good to entertain such…well-administered guests in my home." A few more snickers and a few more giggles erupted out of no where. Seymour fumed his patience running.

"As you all might know by now that I invited you here for a job I have for you to do. So therefore, I shall be speaking to your captain," he inclined Tidus with a gesture of his hand. "About it privately in my study." "Why the privacy? What is there to hide?" Seymour glared at the large muscular man beside Tidus. Tidus seemed to agree with him. "I have to give him the job description and there's…something that only he might find interesting without the rest of you nosing in." "I don't care what he finds interesting, I'm still —"he stopped when Tidus clasped his shoulder. Tidus whispered, "It's okay, I'll see what he has to say. I'll be alright I promise." Wakka opened his mouth to say something but closed it. "Stay safe kid…"

Seymour smiled his satisfaction. The crew left to go sleep in the rooms available in the house. Tidus followed Seymour through the great marble halls, looking at the grand portraits of the Kings and Queens of Novy. When they went inside the study, Seymour went over to a table and poured some scotch on the glass and offered it to Tidus. He refused for he had no intention of regretting to say something because he was drunk.

"Now, Tidus is it? How long have you been pirating around with your crew?" Tidus narrowed his blue eyes trying to dissect Seymour's thoughts. "Around five years." Seymour gulped down some scotch and turned to face the young captain with widened eyes. "Impressive and you're already a captain." "Your highness, I would appreciate it if you would get down to business." He was losing his patience at every moment losing his liking for the man.

"Of course, I'm wasting your time after all you have places to raid, things to steal…questions to ask about your father." Seymour slid his eyes over to his study where he kept some information. "I want you to kidnap Lady Yuna of Arips and bring her to me." Tidus frowned. "Why?" "You wouldn't understand. Its best if you don't tread in our political matters." Tidus shook his head. "With all due respect your highness, we are merely pirates. We steal objects not people."

Seymour mixed soda water with some gin and began to stir. "We Oduagans believe women to be merely objects of affections and birth devices. And besides, I know from sources you're not very fond of Arips either are you?" His interrogation began to make its mark on the young boy's mind. "What do you mean?" "Oh, nothing my boy, just some tidbits here and there about how you are looking for your father."

"You know something about my father." Seymour had the boy's full interest now. "Why yes, information that may lead you straight into…" he snickered. "Into his welcoming arms." The boy's blue eyes widened. "Tell me." "Now, now I can't just give such a valuable piece of knowledge up like that now can I?" The Oduagan Prince had backed the D'nakranaz captain into a tight corner. Tidus thought and seemed to think that the Lady's life wouldn't be in any danger. After all, he was going to marry her, not kill her. Or so he thought.

"Done." Tidus held out his hand. Seymour glanced down at his gloved hand and tentatively shook it. "Pleasure doing business with you. Her ship leaves for Dheb-la in two weeks. I expect you to be there at less time then that. The money and the information will be given to you as soon as you hand her over to me." Seymour gulped down the last of his drink and nodded. He threw a pouch to Tidus, who caught it. "An advance payment." He said as the captain examined the precious. Tidus didn't sleep well that night.

When the crew of the Tiera heard about what they had to do, almost everyone was against it and the ones who didn't protest just stayed quiet like Auron and Wakka. However, Tidus yelled some commands and the crew agreed to indulge because after all, he was their captain and according to the pirate code of honour, you had to obey him unless _everyone_ is against him. And so they set sail that morning with a grim mood to head towards Arips.

By late evening, they had reached almost halfway across to Arips. Wakka walked over to Tidus and leaned against the railing observing the dark purpling sky. "Tidus, I know your instincts are pretty good when it comes to raids after two years of captaining this ship after me and everything but I'm not so sure about this scheme. Prince Seymour has a reputation for being a conniving bastard and —" "He knows where my father is."

"What? He does? How? But —!" "All I know is that his highness Seymour happens to know something about my father." Tidus turned to face his friend's questioning gaze. "Wakka, I've searched all over Karanya for my father and no one, not one single person has ever heard of him, ever since Sin's defeat. And now, out of no where someone claims to know about him enough to bargain it for his gain… Wakka don't you see this might be my only chance to find my father. After all these years…I can finally show him what I've become," he grinned suddenly, "Plus there's always the cash bonus which lets us lead of a life of babes in bikinis at beaches!"

Wakka glared at his younger best friend. He gave a small punch and shook his head. Secretly he pitied the boy but just to comfort and show him his loyalty, he clapped Tidus' back. Quietly, he left Tidus to wonder if he had made the right choice for them all. _Lady Yuna…nice name…_

A/n As you may have noticed by now, most of the places in Karanya are places from the actual game spelled backwards except for Novy where I didn't want to be too repetitive. As I'm sure you have noticed…I lack imagination in names. If you would like to ask questions or give me suggestions, please R/R. Thank you and tc and have lotsa fun! D

- Unawoken Dream


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Uh yeah, right now I'm just gonna get right into the story. I have no clue where I'm gonna go with this one. Anyways I'll start doing disclaimers just for the heck of it. I don't own FFX or FFX2 so none of these characters are for me to go manipulating around. Yeah…I guess that's it. The story…well let's just see how it goes…

It was the day to leave Arips and sail for Dheb-la to hide. Yuna chuckled softly. She couldn't believe that she the great Necromancer Braska's daughter was actually hiding from a mere powerless Novey Prince. However it had to be done, to save her people from the hands from such a cruel man. It was quite ironic because Seymour had no mercy for anyone without powers and yet he himself had none. Sometimes she doubted his 'blue-blooded' lineage. But that was not for her to care; she had other things to worry about at the moment.

"My lady, we are ready to set sail on the Peasants' Ship." a blue-lion headed man entered her sitting room. His facial features were wrought with seriousness. "You know, you don't have to call me 'your Lady' Kimhari." His face softened a bit and changed to a more questioning stare. "But Yuna, why are you sailing on a Peasants' Ship? Won't it be easier just to sail on the Gullwing?" Yuna sighed smiling at Kimhari, her second guardian and commander of the Arips army. Kimhari was injured as a young soldier and couldn't go with her father's pilgrimage to defeat thus saving his life and being an official guardian to Yuna. "You know why Kimhari. Those three men have informed me that the news has slipped of my leaving and Seymour will no doubt be informed about this."

"I told you not to tell your people about Arips. Now look what has happened now that they all know." Kimhari scolded her for her foolish decision but his real anger rested upon those three men that had to spill their guts on a spy. Yuna laughed and touched by his father-like protectiveness. "It's all right Kimhari. It was bound to happen either way. At least now the people know why I am running and they won't have to argue and fight or take 'help' from Seymour himself for that matter. Besides, I bet Seymour won't be able to guess that I would be on a Peasant's Ship and I will be disguised."

"But they will treat you like a Nobody!" Yuna shook her head and took his big claw like hands into her small porcelain ones to assure him. "It's better if they do for if it would prevent any suspicion from any of Seymour's spies. I will be fine Kimhari, I promise." Yuna smiled into her guardian's kind eyes. Kimhari unable to bear his sentimental nature took her into his big blue arms and hugged her. His tears slid down his cheeks and onto Yuna's as he choked out his words, "I just can't understand why you do so much for these people. You're wasting your life away for nothing. You don't have anything to lose if you don't defeat Sin." The brave little enchanter pushed herself away to face her guardian and shook her head. "You're wrong. If I don't save them and live, what will there be left to live for?" She smiled wanly at his tender fierce blue face and said in a staggered voice, "I must do this. I must!"

"Captain Tidus! I checked with the departures in Arips and there will be no departure today by her Lady's Gullwing." One crew member said. "Of course there won't be. You think that she's ruler of the most powerful kingdom for nothing. If she were to go into hiding, do you think she would make it that easy a target of herself? Then again, telling her people about her leaving was a bit foolish. Prince Seymour found out within three days." Tidus drawled. He quickly scanned the shores of Arips. It was just as gorgeous as his father had described when he was four years old. _And probably just as treacherous._

"Check the departures for any peasant ships. And hurry. She probably left this morning." As the pirate checked the list again, he stabbed the paper and yelled to his captain. "Captain! Two peasant ships were to leave for Dheb-la today. One of them has already departed — before sunrise!" Tidus cursed silently. This lady was more determined to get away than he had first thought. As he ordered his crew to set sail, he wondered why she detested Prince Seymour.

"You there! Peasant girl! What are ye doing up here? Get back down where ye belong. We aren't supposed to even have women aboard much less scumbags like you." A toothy sailor snarled at Yuna as he untied some ropes. Yuna gave one last look at the Tiera, silently thankful that it had left thinking that she would be on the other ship. At the last minute, Kimhari had warned her of Seymour's plan to kidnap her using the pirates of the dreaded Tiera. Quickly, she hurried down to her quarters, which was shared by at least five other people, two women and their little children. They were very friendly and curious about the beautiful girl whom did not look at all like a peasant.

During the next two days, they became good friends. The two women's relatives lived in Dheb-la and they recounted how their dear husbands had told them to leave Arips because of the upcoming war with Sin again and how their husbands and their friends didn't have much faith in Lady Yuna anymore now that she went into hiding. Despite a twinge of irritation towards their husbands, she continued to ask them casually of what _they_ thought of their Lady. They seemed to think she was a very noble woman, who cared for Arips like a mother, but they also agreed with their husbands on her ability to take care of the great kingdom. Yuna could see they meant well, but she couldn't help but feel that they should try being ruler and the official sacrificial lamb for Sin.

On the third night of their journey, Yuna was rudely awaken when the entire ship seemed to quake. "It's an earthquake! Get ready for a tidal wave!" One of the crew shouted. Quickly donning her warmest clothes and helping the two women and her children into theirs as well, they ran up on the deck and prepared for the worst. Already, waves washed over one side of the boat and carried the men away to their watery graves. She peered through the heavy rain and saw the captain struggle wit the steering wheel.

"LOOK OUT!" But it was too late. The mast swung towards Yuna and the women, whom didn't have time to duck and were carried off the side of the ship, along with their children. Yuna with the smallest of the children rushed over to help her newfound friends. The dark waters revealed nothing but the frothing Sapien Sea. "OH NO! It's gonna be a big one! Head for cover!" someone yelled as an enormous wave loomed dangerously above the boat, threatening to capsize it. Everything went strangely calm for a while. Yuna spotted something.

She grabbed and held on to the little girl's hand. The little girl continued to cry and scream for her mother even when the wave crashed over the boat and swallowed it whole. Then the storm cleared and everything was quiet again in the Sapien Sea, as if nothing ever happened.

Sorry if I messed up the story a bit. Sometimes I have a really good idea but since I'm so forgetful, I never remember what I might've said or done. Gomen-nasai! ( Till next time though!

- Unawoken Dream


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! I was busy writing my other story "The Last Line of Slytherin" and I wasn't even sure if I would continue this one, it's so messed up and all. I always have a really good idea but I always forget it and the ending sucks like hell then. Ah well…anyways…I don't own FFX or the series. LOL…too graphically and financially advanced for me…Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Tidus swore for the umpteenth time that day. He was already furious at the Arips lady for tricking him into thinking that she had escaped in the first boat, while it had really been the second one. Now, it was the fourth day since he left Arips and all he could find were some remains of the peasant boat from last night's storm. _Could Lady Yuna have drowned? _If that was true, the hopes of ever finding his father would end. Prince Seymour wouldn't want to have to do anything with him.

In vain, he searched for any signs of some expensive and ladylike clothing, to at least know if the Lady was dead or not. He slammed his fist on the railing and stomped back into his cabin. Wakka shook his head feeling sorry for their young captain. Suddenly, Auron called out to Tidus. He pointed near the floating ruins of the peasant ship. At first, no one could see anything, but once they squinted enough, they were able to make out a tiny frail grey thing. It moved a little and went beneath the waves almost instantly. "She's alive. All hands on deck!"

Tidus gave the orders and dove into the azure depths. His crew worked the ship to sail closer to the ruins of the peasant ship. Tidus swam and prayed that the peasant wouldn't drown leaving him to have absolutely no clue about Lady Yuna's whereabouts. He saw another figure floating on driftwood. He whistled to his crew and pointed at the little girl so they may save her. Tidus looked back at the blue depths where he saw the girl (at least he thinks it was) underwater. Holding his breath and praying desperately he went under.

Everything was calm and blue. _Is this heaven?_ Yuna thought. What happened after the big wave? Oh yeah…she hit the side and there was a burning sensation on her left leg. And then…she was struggling to breathe. She floated on some driftwood…and then saw Mauri…the little girl and helped her get onto the same one. Poor Mauri was still in shock and was crying and choking from the water too. Yuna had told her to hang on and then exhaustion had caused them to fall asleep. Then what happened?

She remembered waking up and seeing clouds. No, it was the sails of a ship. And she recalled calling for help, but her cry came out dry and throaty. So she splashed some water around and then…here she was. In the calm blue depths…

Yuna sighed, letting out the remaining air. _At least I'll be with father…I only hope Mauri is saved…_ Just as she was about to lose her remaining consciousness, she saw a bird with a golden head gliding towards and sweeping her away from her all her doubts. _So strange…a bird underwater._ And she sighed into a blissful sleep.

Tidus broke the water and whistled loudly. He dragged the peasant girl as close to the ship as possible and had them hauled overboard. When they both lay on the deck exhausted, the girl coughed and lay still again. Tidus noted her features. They didn't look quite the peasantry type but her garments and hair were very rugged like one. He began slapping her cheeks. "Hey! Wake up girl! You're alive. Just tell me where Lady Yuna is and I'll leave you alone. Hey! Wake up already!" he frantically interrogated the unconscious girl.

Wakka put a hand to stop him. "Tidus, she almost drowned and now you want to slap her to death. Let her rest. We'll know by tomorrow if Lady Yuna has escaped or not." Auron narrowed his eyes at the girl. "But, I need to know so I can catch up to her." Tidus insisted. "Don't worry, mon! I'm sure she couldn't have gone that far. And besides, our ship is the fastest in the sea. We'll catch up to her in no time." Tidus taking Wakka's word, left the girl alone and ordered the men to give both the scared little girl and the young woman a cabin to rest in.

"As soon as she wakes up, tell me." He stomped back inside his cabin and didn't come back out for the rest of the day. Wakka shook his head. "The poor mon."

Auron tended to the peasant girl for the next three days. She had a cut on her left leg and had caught a fever from it. The little girl who said that her name was Mauri couldn't or wouldn't tell them anything about the young woman with the fever. In fact, it seemed that she was in so much shock, that she wasn't able to utter anything but her name and nod and shake her head a couple of occasional times.

Tidus of course was furious and looked like he was about to throttle the child, which caused Wakka to take her under his guardianship because he didn't trust his best friend's mood at that moment. The little girl showed some signs of improvement, but whenever she came near water, she would begin to shake violently and run into "Uncle Wakka's", whom she calls only when she wants something, arms.

Auron squeezed the cold towel and put it on her forehead to cool the young woman drown. Sometimes, Auron would look at her so much that he would begin to see the great Necromancer, whom he had met only once and whom Tidus' father had fought Sin with. It was a strange thing to imagine wasn't it? The great Necromancer and this lowly young woman…or isn't it? What if these two were connected?

Auron had little time to ponder over the thought when the young woman started moaning. He almost jumped out of his own skin. Auron went outside and called Wakka in. He didn't want Tidus in there yet, but he saw and he came as quick as a bullet. "Is she awake yet?" He asked, but everything went still as he looked at her rise. Something…ethereal seemed to glow about her. Her eyes fluttered open and she pursed her lips. She rubbed her head.

"Where am I?" she asked. It was the moment of truth now. "You're aboard the Tiera. My name is Captain Tidus. I'm looking for a young woman named Lady Yuna. What is your name might I ask?" she looked at him for a full minute. Her eyes were very unnatural. One was blue and the other was green. Her light honeyed hair fell about her, looking slightly ruffled. She smiled a small smile. "I'm…"

Until the next chappie…cianara!

_- Unawoken Dream_


	5. Chapter 5

Awww…I just wanted to thank you guys for reviewing. Sniff I came back and finished my exams to read my emails and your pleas to read the next chapter was quite touching. So I didn't have the heart to keep you guys in suspense in any longer. Here it is…Again, I don't own FFX nor the characters whatsoever. Took a while to upload cuz of some errors but meh…it got through in the end.

"You're aboard the Tiera. My name is Captain Tidus. I'm looking for a young woman named Lady Yuna. What is your name might I ask?" she looked at him for a full minute. Her eyes were very unnatural. One was blue and the other was green. Her light honeyed hair fell about her, looking slightly ruffled. She smiled a small smile. "I'm…"

Tidus didn't hear her when she said her name. He was too entranced by her eyes. So different, almost like she had two personalities and both were reflected off by the colours. One blue, cold and alluring like an incoming storm in the Sapien Sea and the other, as calm and serene as a mermaid's song. (A/N I'll just pretend that there are mermaids in this world.) One honey bang fell over her blue eye and almost by instinct, he tucked it back behind her ear and continued to stare at her incredible eyes and feel her soft cool cheeks, thumbing over a light scratch. She blinked three times rapidly and jerked her head back, but he held her there feeling the softness of her earlobe, caressing her neck and staring hungrily at her soft pink lips. A light blush tinged her cheeks.

Suddenly, someone coughed loudly and Wakka tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "I think you ought to quit feeling Mrs. Linka now. I think you're embarrassing her. Especially when it's in front of her daughter." Immediately, Tidus whipped his hand away and stood up fast. One dark look at his crew stops the snickering. Auron hid his laugh behind another loud cough. He looked back at the girl, staring bewilderingly back at him. "Your daughter? You- you have a daughter?" he looked blankly back at her. The little girl they rescued dashed from behind the captain and promptly hugged the beautiful peasant girl that _he rescued_ giggling.

"Yes, my daughter Mauri. Thank you ever so much for rescuing her. We were headed for Dheb-la you see to visit some of my relatives and then the storm came and…well I suppose you could guess from there." Yuna rocked Mauri while she sucked on her thumb fast asleep and prayed that they would believe that she was the mother of the three year old child. She didn't look that young now did she? Okay maybe she did, but lots of girls from Dheb-la and Arips get married at the age of fourteen. In Novy, it's even younger disgusting as it may sound to her.

The entire crew looked in some form with bewilderment at her. They would've understood if she said this was her little sister or even a cousin…but her daughter? Auron narrowed his eyes and turned to leave, pretending to clean up the bandages and buckets. He turned to face her only when she thanked him sincerely, which he replied with a gruff nod. Wakka clapped Tidus on the back.

"Aw…better luck next time captain mon. The lady's heart and _hand_ are already taken by another." He teased. Finally, Tidus broke out of his deep trance and nodded slightly, blushed and muttered a quick sorry. He growled out the orders when his crew began to snicker again.

Yuna took the opportunity to study the man who had held her so intimately for a while. He spun her nerves when he had held her like that and so. His eyes were so intense and blue, clear as the sky with a silver edge to them. If he had kissed her, how would it have…"You're married Ms.- Mrs.…?" he asked briskly, changed and extremely formal towards her. "Er…it's Linka. Linka Zainse. Yes, I …am married." She attempted to smile and pulled Mauri closer to her as she saw that they were alone in the room. She stole a few glances at the door. _How was she to explain the non-existent husband? _Just great! Why didn't she just say she was Mauri's sister or even stepsister…to explain the colouring? Right, she didn't want to be pursued by the crew nor the captain…no matter how incredibly attractive he seemed to be.

"Okay…er…I was wondering. Do you remember someone on board? A woman who goes by the name Yuna perhaps…or do you remember seeing someone who looked a bit out of place? Please, try to remember. It's very important." He pleaded. The girl frowned. _Shit, that means she hasn't seen her._

Yuna frowned not as the captain thought but hiding the fear that coursed through her. She was on board the Tiera — the pirate ship that Seymour had sent to capture her! _I am being boiled in my old stew._ As she thought, Tidus took the chance to stare at her more, though not as openly as before. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "Yes, I do remember! There was one such lady. The way she ate and walked about…it was much too bold and lady-like for the likes of us peasant folk sir." She spoke, adopting slowly to a peasant language. "But…she was cast overboard by the whack of the sail during the storm while trying to save my little Mauri here." She explained trying to hint her own fake death.

Tidus cursed silently and turned away to bang the cabin wall. He quickly turned around and asked her, "Did you ever see her again?" Again she thought, but this time she shook her head. "No, sir. I'm sorry sir." She was a little surprised at how easily she lied. _I guess being around Rikku has helped me more than I would've thought it would._ He sighed and nodded slowly. "Right, well thank you. We'll reach Dheb-la in three or four days. In the meantime, you may stay in this cabin with your daughter as our guests. I assure you, the crew will not harm you." He tapped his sheathed sword. "I'll make sure of that."

Yuna gulped slightly and said her thanks. He turned to leave, but faced her again. "May I ask you one more question Mrs. Linka?" She smiled nervously. "Of course Captain." He pondered for a moment. "Why are you headed for Dheb-la?" She quickly looked at her sides, searching for answers. "I - uh - I was er…about to pay a visit to my mother…and father to whom…I haven't seen in ages. You know us peasant folk. We rarely have the money to afford bread each day much less a trip to see our own parents much less." She quipped. The captain gave her a knowing look. "Believe me, I know how that was." With that, he left, obviously not suspecting her story and her, heaving out a sigh of relief. "That was close." She turned to Mauri and tucked her in on the bed. _What a week…_

Until the next chapter! R/R please!

- Unawoken Dream


End file.
